


Countdown

by tlinrookie



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlinrookie/pseuds/tlinrookie
Summary: “Well,” Tricia began, “praying mantises are one of few species that engage in sexual cannibalism. So, basically, that means once they mate, the female kills and eats the male.”Tweek stared at her in horror, eyes wide and mouth dropping open.She giggled, “I feel like I need that kind of energy in my life right now.”_After Tricia's boyfriend breaks up with her, Craig and Tweek plan a surprise to cheer her up. When she gets cold feet and convinces Craig to go along with her, Tweek is not too happy with the outcome.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88
Collections: sp creek server secret santa 2020





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexisGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisGrey/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift to the wonderful LexisGrey! Below you will find some Creek fluff, Tucker sibling banter, and Craig trying to be sexy for Tweek ;). I was so excited to be chosen to be your Secret Santa and I had a lot of fun writing this for you. I really hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry I could not keep my mouth shut in the chat and I hope you didn't catch on to me lol. Thank you for always being so kind, supportive, and for sharing your amazing talent with us! Merry Christmas my friend! <3

“So,” Tweek said, as he soaked his small mountain of pancakes in maple syrup. The sticky liquid pooled thickly in his plate and spilled in little droplets onto the tabletop, “Your boyfriend broke up with you. Know what I think?”

He stabbed his fork into the stack, lifting a hand to point the chunk of pancake toward Tricia, “Fuck ‘im.”

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for more of an explanation. She had heard some variation of these words numerous times over the last week; from her parents, her friends, even Craig. _She was too good for him_ , or _she was strong and independent, didn’t need a man in her life_ or _he was ugly anyway_. Her mother had come into her room a couple of nights ago with a mug of hot chocolate and some Oreos, perching on the edge of her bed as Tricia sniffled into a crumpled-up tissue. Laura had launched into a long speech about how _she would feel better soon,_ how _young love is powerful and intense, but it usually doesn’t last; most people don’t end up marrying their high school sweethearts. One day, once she was more mature, she would meet the man of her dreams and be glad it didn’t work out with this boy._ She scoffed as she remembered her mother’s words. It was practical advice, albeit a little cliched, but it was hard ignore the bitter taste seeping into her mouth as she eyed her brother sitting next to his _childhood sweetheart_ , still very much in love after nearly ten years. She doubted Tweek had any revolutionary advice that would immediately pull her out of her slump.

“Men are pigs,” he continued through a mouthful of food, “you don’t need one, Tricia. All of the crap you have to put up with, and for what? A little bit of dick, _sometimes_?”

He swallowed his mouthful of food as Tricia patiently waited for him to go on,

“The sex probably isn’t very good anyway. It hardly ever is. _Not_ worth it.”

He placed his fork down lightly beside his plate, dabbing his sticky lips with a napkin.

A brief silence followed until Craig cleared his throat, “ _Dude_ , I’m _right here_.” 

Tweek turned to smile sweetly at Craig, reaching out to caress his hand with his own, “I didn’t mean _you_ Craig, of course _you’re_ worth it,” he lowered his voice and leaned closer to Craig’s ear, “I’m trying to make your sister feel better.”

Tricia rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Boys are stupid,” she frowned, setting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her palm, “maybe I should try dating girls for a while.”

Tweek and Craig shared a look.

“ _Maybe_ ,” Craig shrugged.

Tweek nodded encouragingly, “It could be worth a shot! I, uh, I’m afraid Craig and I don’t really have much advice to offer on that subject, though.”

Craig stuffed a forkful into his mouth, “Right,” he chewed, “girls are fundamentally lacking a very critical part of what we look for in a partner.”

“I don’t know anything about vaginas. Never been in contact with one,” Tweek offered sincerely.

Tricia barked out a laugh, “What about when you were born?”

“C-section,” he said simply.

Craig leaned over in his chair toward Tweek, bumping shoulders affectionately. “Tweek is the purest form of gay. He has reached gay Nirvana.”

Tweek giggled, “Well that’s only because of you, _Craig_.”

He lifted his chin up to give him a soft peck on the mouth, the sticky syrup still clinging to their lips.

Tricia grimaced and aimlessly pushed her food around her plate with her fork, “If you all are trying to make me feel better, you’re going to need to cut it out with the lovey dovey stuff. I’m not going to hang out with you all if I just have to watch you slobber all over each other all day.”

Craig straightened up and clasped his hands on top of the table, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a small grin.

“Actually, we have a day planned out for you. We _are_ going to make you feel better.”

Tricia lifted an eyebrow sardonically, “And how do you plan to do that?”

Tweek was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement, the words tumbling out of his mouth before Craig got a chance to respond, “We’re taking you to get the tattoo you’ve been wanting!”

Tricia’s eyes widened as she looked between the two.

“Serious?”

“Serious,” Craig said.

“But I’m not allowed to get one without Mom and Dad’s permission. They’ll have to sign the papers.”

Craig shrugged, “I’ll forge it.”

She looked at him warily. His face remained relatively blank, nothing indicating that he doubted his illegal plan would work.

Tweek cut in, “Besides, we’re taking you to where Kenny’s brother works. It doesn’t seem like they’re very strict. Kenny got a tattoo when he was, like, fifteen.”

Tricia hummed, considering this information, before her face broke out into a grin, “Okay. Let’s do it.”

* * *

The three of them shuffled out of the Tucker house and into the cold, winter morning. Tiny snowflakes swirled through the air as they stomped through the slushy snow toward Craig’s car.

Craig stuck his key in the door to unlock it as Tweek and Tricia impatiently yanked on their door handles.

“Unlock it!” Tricia shouted, “It’s freaking cold!”

“Damn, I’m trying!” Craig bit back as he slid into the driver’s seat and hit the unlock button, immediately cranking the heat all the way up.

Tweek plopped into the passenger seat, pulling his thick scarf tighter around his neck and cupping his frozen hands to his mouth to warm them with his breath. Through chattering teeth, he asked Tricia over his shoulder, “So, what are you gonna get?” 

“Here, let me show you.” Tricia tugged her phone out of her back pocket and began tapping away at the screen. After a couple of seconds, she turned the phone to face Tweek. On the screen was a simple outline of a praying mantis.

“Kevin designed it for me one night while I was hanging out at Karen’s,” Tricia said. She reached back and patted the back of her shoulder, right above the blade, “I’m gonna get it right here.”

Tweek nodded approvingly, “I really like that!”

Tricia grinned, showing her pearly whites. He teeth were a lot straighter than Craig’s, Tweek thought, and her smile was _almost_ as endearing.

“Wanna know why I’m getting a praying mantis?”

“Uh, sure,” Tweek said.

“Well,” Tricia began, and Tweek recognized her new tone of voice as the same “science teacher” voice that Craig assumed any time he explained something space related or revealed a new scientific fact to Tweek, “praying mantises are one of few species that engage in sexual cannibalism. So, basically, that means once they mate, the female kills and eats the male.”

Tweek stared at her in horror, eyes wide and mouth dropping open.

Tricia giggled, “I feel like I need that kind of energy in my life right now.”

Craig leaned over slightly, peering at the screen on Tricia’s phone. Upon catching sight of the mantis, a small shudder coursed through his body.

“I can’t believe you want to tattoo something like that on your body,” he said, shaking his head.

“I like bugs! Bugs are awesome!” Tricia said defensively.

Craig shivered again and pretended to gag.

Tricia giggled, leaning in toward Tweek, “Craig is such a wuss. He would play with his telescope and stare at constellations, and I’d be the one digging in the dirt for worms. I’d put them all in a bucket then shove it in his face, and he would _cry_!”

Cackling, she poked at Craig’s shoulder playfully and he shrugged her off.

“ _Ha!_ ” he scoffed, “You act like Tweek doesn’t already know I hate bugs.”

Tweek sighed, “It’s true. I always have to kill the bugs.”

They turned into the parking lot of the tattoo shop, bouncing as the tires rolled over the uneven pavement. It was a modest looking building, rather small and unassuming, just a neon sign in the window flashing the word “TATTOO” and the logo of the shop painted in white on the front door.

Craig cut the engine and turned toward his passengers, “Alright. Ready?”

Tweek settled further into his seat, kicking his legs up onto the dashboard and yanking his tangle of earbuds out of his coat pocket.

“Not me. I’ll just wait for you all,” he leaned forward and turned the key in the ignition again, heat immediately blasting through the vents. He burrowed into his scarf, closing his eyes and smiling serenely in his warm cocoon. “I’ll be fine right here.”

“You’re not coming with me?” Tricia cried, shaking Tweek’s shoulder.

“I hate needles,” Tweek said obviously.

“Tweek, it’ll probably take like an hour at least. You don’t have to get a tattoo or anything,” Craig said.

“I _said_ I’ll be fine here. I don’t wanna go in there,” Tweek said, his mind made up. He shivered, thinking about the incessant whirring of the needles, the overpowering smell of antiseptic.

“Now shut the door _Craig_ , I’m cold.”

He sunk further into his seat, getting comfortable, and popped an earbud into his ear.

“Alright,” Craig shrugged, “We’ll be back soon. Text me if you need anything.”

Tweek cracked one eye open to look at Craig and nodded, waving him off with a limp hand.

* * *

Tricia and Craig made their way to the entrance of the shop, breathing out foggy puffs into the freezing air. As they pushed the door open, the chime of a little bell rung throughout the shop. The woman behind the front desk lifted her head upon their arrival; Craig didn’t miss the brief scowl before she plastered her best customer service smile across her face.

“Hello,” she said in a harsh voice, sounding bored, as they approached the counter. Craig studied her face; she looked quite familiar, a bit older than he was, but he couldn’t put his finger on where he had seen her before. She had scrappy, brown bangs, a mouth full of braces, and peered at the two of them from under thick, caterpillar-like eyebrows.

Tricia spoke up, “We have an appointment. It’s under the name Tucker.”

The woman squinted at the computer screen and punched a couple of keys before she nodded. She handed them a clipboard with a small stack of papers.

“Just read over these and sign where you see the X’s. Bring it back up to me then Kevin will take you back.”

Craig noticed the spittle that flew from her mouth when she said her t’s and s’s. Tricia took the clipboard from her and made her way toward the sitting area, Craig following behind her, still trying to wrack his brain for where he had seen this person before.

As Tricia read over the forms, Craig leaned back in his seat and took in their surroundings, hands folded across his stomach. The walls of the lobby were painted a bright red, almost completely covered in framed sketches of tattoos and photos of happy clients posing with artists, showing off their ink. His eyes flickered up to a large, crudely painted sign that hung directly above the front desk, the centerpiece of the whole room. It read, “ _If tattoos didn’t hurt, every pussy would have one_ ”. He snickered and nudged Tricia’s shoulder, nodding toward the sign. He watched her eyes move side to side as she read it. She huffed out a sharp laugh, but her eyebrows pulled together, angling upward, and a grimace crossed her face as she directed her attention back to the papers.

She sneakily slid the clipboard onto Craig’s lap once she had reached the last page which detailed the Colorado law that prohibited anyone under the age of 18 from getting a tattoo without parental consent. Craig skimmed over the text, uninterested, and scrawled their father’s signature on the line at the bottom of the page. Tricia peered over his shoulder and couldn’t help but feel a bit impressed. Craig had perfected his forgery in middle school, signing his parents’ names on numerous tardy notes and bad test grades that his teachers had sent home with him.

Tricia got up and returned the clipboard to the receptionist. On her way back to her seat, she paused to study the images on the walls. One photo in particular caught her eye and she leaned in to get a closer look. In the picture, Tricia recognized Kevin McCormick posing next to a man with half of his face covered in tattoos. Stretching across his cheek and forehead was an inked pattern of what looked like scales. The ink looked particularly glossy and his right eye was scrunched shut and slightly swollen. The photo must have been taken right after his appointment. Tricia shuddered and felt her cheek throb slightly at the thought.

She whipped her head around as a muffled shout, “ _shit!_ ”, came from one of the rooms in the back. Was she imagining it, or did it sound like a shout of pain? She felt her heart hammer rapidly in her chest as she walked back to sit beside her brother, chewing on her lip nervously. Craig, oblivious to her anxiety, was typing away on his phone. She glanced over to take a peek at his screen. He was typing out a text to Tweek, of course, even though they had been apart for not even fifteen minutes.

_tonight im gonna fu-_

His fingers stalled as Tricia gripped his arm, clumsily backspacing his halfway typed text and shoving his phone in his pocket. She pretended she hadn’t seen it.

“Craig,” she whispered, “I’m kinda freaking out.”

“What do you mean you’re freaking out? You’ve wanted to do this for like a year.”

“I know but…it’s gonna hurt!”

Craig scoffed, “Well yeah it’s gonna hurt. They’re gonna be jabbing a needle into your skin repeatedly and then it’s going to leave an open wound for days and _then_ layers of your skin are going to fall off as it heals.”

“Craig!” she dug her fingernails into his arm.

“I’m just kidding. It’s not going to hurt that bad. People get tattoos all the time. _Butters_ has a tattoo- “

“You gotta do it with me!”

“ _What?_ I’m not doing it with you! This is _your_ thing, We’re doing this for _you_.”

“Come _on_ , bro. I don’t wanna do it by myself anymore,” she pleaded.

“ _No_. I don’t want a tattoo. I don’t even know what I’d get.”

“You’d do it for Tweek!” she whined.

Craig rolled his eyes, “That’s _different_.”

They both looked up as the door to the back creaked open and a deep, male voice called out Tricia’s name. With wide eyes, she turned back to Craig and tugged on his arm.

“ _Please_ , Craig. I’m freaking out. You have to do something with me.”

Craig hesitated, darting his eyes between Tricia and where Kevin stood patiently at the door, already gloved up and ready to get started. He looked into Tricia’s big, hazel eyes, slightly glistening, and immediately softened at the hint of fear he saw in her expression. He huffed and lifted himself out of his seat.

“Fine,” he hissed, “but I’m _not_ getting a tattoo.”

* * *

Tweek yanked out his earbuds and closed his book as he noticed Craig and Tricia approaching the car. They were both laughing, Craig shoving his hands in his coat pocket as Tricia gave him a playful shove.

The doors swung open and Tricia plopped into the backseat as Craig twisted the key in the ignition. Tweek looked between the two expectantly.

“ _Well_?” he said, “How’d it go? Did you get it?”

Craig nodded, “Mhm.”

Tweek noticed Tricia’s eyes flicker away from her brother as she tried to stifle a giggle. She turned to him, “Yeah! Wanna see?”

Without waiting for an answer, she turned in her seat and shrugged her denim shirt off her right shoulder. Tweek leaned in closer to inspect the tattoo. Tricia’s skin had already begun to redden a bit, the image slightly raised, but Tweek admired the glossy black ink and the insect looking back at him. Its eyes were a deeper black than the outline of its body, peering up at him as if it was sentient. Its legs were folded delicately in prayer, wings unfurled and stretching across her shoulder. Even though it was black and white, it looked like it was simply resting on Tricia’s skin; Tweek imagined it would leap into the air and fly away at any moment.

“Wow,” he breathed, “it’s beautiful!”

He turned to Craig, “It looks great, doesn’t it, Craig?”

Tricia tugged her baggy shirt up higher over her arm, but left her shoulder exposed so the tattoo could breathe. Tweek noticed her mischievous grin again as he spoke to Craig.

“Mhm,” Craig nodded and hummed again. Tweek tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Craig, scrutinizing him. He noticed the odd way Craig was holding his mouth, his lips slightly puffed out and the skin under his chin protruding a bit. It looked incredibly awkward.

“What’s wrong with you?” Tweek asked accusingly.

Craig angled his chin down, “Nothing,” he said quickly.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?”

“I just don’t have anything to say,” he replied, chin still pointing toward his chest. Tweek started at the last word, noticing the slight lisp on the “s” sound.

“Open your mouth,” he demanded.

Craig glanced at Tweek out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

“I said open your mouth!” Tweek twisted in his seat, folding his knees underneath him as he leaned closer to Craig. Craig lifting his arm to block Tweek’s hands as he reached for his face.

“Hey! Butt in the seat!” Craig yelled, swatting away Tweek’s grabby fingers. Tweek caught a glint of something shiny in Craig’s mouth when he spoke. He fell against the door with a dramatic gasp.

“ _Oh my god_!” he slapped his hands on his cheeks, “You pierced your tongue!”

Tricia exploded with laughter from the back seat. Tweek lurched forward and grabbed Craig’s face, clutching his chin between his thumb and forefinger and prying his jaw open. His eyes bulged as they fell upon the small, silver ball that rested on the middle of Craig’s tongue. Craig tried to jerk his head away, attempting to keep his eyes on the road.

“Tweek, get off! I’m trying to drive!”

Tweek ignored him and continued inspecting Craig’s swollen tongue. He let go of Craig’s face but remained perched on the edge of his seat, eyes darting and mouth sputtering as a million terrible thoughts raced through his mind.

“Why would you _do_ that?! What if it gets infected? Your tongue could fall off!”

“ _Relax,_ Tweek. They told me how to take care of it. It’s supposed to be healed up in like a month.”

“A _month_? How are you going to eat? You’ll starve!”

Craig chuckled, “I’m not going to _starve_. I can eat, like, soft food for now.”

“Doesn’t it hurt? I can’t believe you did that,” he said softly, reaching up to trail his fingers along Craig’s chin.

Craig shrugged lightly and leaned into Tweek’s touch, “It’s a little sore, but not too bad.”

Tweek’s shoulders loosened a bit at that. He finally leaned back in his seat and tightened his seatbelt, still looking at Craig nervously.

“You know,” Craig began hesitantly, “I kinda did it for you.”

“For _me?_ Why in the _world_ would you think I’d want you to do that?”

“No, I mean,” he gave Tricia an awkward glance in the rearview mirror and lowered his voice, “you know what they say about tongue piercings?”

Tweek looked back at Craig blankly, shaking his head.

Craig sighed, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“Uh, I’ve heard that it can, um, _enhance_ certain things. You know, like certain _things_ you do with your _tongue_?” He nodded toward Tweek’s crotch, hoping he’d get the hint. A pink blushed immediately colored Tweek’s cheeks.

“Oh,” he said quietly.

“If I hate it, or if you hate it, I can just take it out,” Craig said after a brief moment of silence. Tweek looked up at him, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Well,” he said slowly, considering, “I guess you could leave it in for a little bit.”

“I should tell you though,” Craig began, clearing his throat, “I can’t kiss you until it’s healed. Or, you know, the _other_ thing.”

Tweek’s mouth dropped open, “Until it’s _healed_? That’ll be _weeks_ from now!”

He was back to pouting, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms across his chest. He angled himself away from Craig, toward the frosty window.

Craig reached over and grabbed Tweek’s hand, speaking softly, “I know, honey. I know. I’m sorry. I _promise_ I will make it up to you.”

He pressed his lips several times to the back of Tweek’s hand. Tricia groaned from the backseat.

“Okay, this was supposed to be to make me feel better but now I kinda just want to go back to my room and throw up.”

* * *

Hours later, Tweek lay in bed next to Craig, curled up into his side, hand lightly resting on his bare stomach. In the dim glow of the lamplight, he studied Craig’s face, peacefully slack in slumber. Softly, Tweek traced a finger along the sharp line of his jaw, the handsome slope of his nose, his plump, dark lips. Craig’s eyelids fluttered briefly, long, dark eyelashes like spiders resting against his cheekbones. Tweek leaned forward and grazed his lips gently across his cheek, pressed them to the dark freckle below Craig’s eye. He giggled quietly as he swiped a finger under Craig’s chin, wiping away the small trail of drool that had collected there.

Craig twitched as a loud shout of laughter erupted from Tricia’s room down the hallway. Tweek had been listening to the muffled sounds of her phone conversation for the last hour as he lay beside Craig, patiently waiting for him to wake up from his nap. Craig’s shoulder shifted under Tweek’s cheek as he sluggishly began to move around. Tweek lifted his face.

“You’re awake.” he said softly, grinning.

“Mm-mmm,” Craig shook his head and rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut again. The mattress bounced under Tweek’s motion as he wrapped an arm around him, tugging on his shoulder.

Craig groaned and pushed his hand away.

“Come on, Craig. I’m _bored_. You’ve been asleep for like an hour already!” Tweek whined.

“Yeah, I’m tired because _someone_ woke me up at seven this morning to help make pancakes,” Craig muttered, eyes still closed. Tweek huffed and fell back against the mattress.

Just as he began to drift off again, Craig was awakened by a featherlight touch tracing down his neck. The touch was replaced with the feeling of warm breath, right on the tender spot just behind his ear.

Craig’s eyes fluttered open. He turned to face Tweek, observing the devious look on his face.

Tweek leaned forward again to press his lips against Craig, sliding his tongue along the shell of his ear and nipping lightly at his ear lobe. Craig shivered at the touch.

“Okay,” he hummed, wrapping his arms around Tweek, “Okay, I’m awake now.”

Tweek chuckled softly as he continued to press little, wet kisses all along the rough, stubbly skin of Craig’s jaw. He licked a slow trail up the column of Craig’s neck, pausing ever so often to suck gently, marking Craig’s smooth skin with small, rosy splotches.

Craig made a frustrated noise, tilting his head to allow Tweek’s mouth better access to his neck. “Damnit babe, I wanna kiss you so bad.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you decided to shove a needle through your tongue,” Tweek murmured, his tongue still exploring Craig’s skin.

Craig groaned at the loss of Tweek’s warmth as he rolled to the side of the bed. He heard shuffling and a couple of grunts from Tweek before he saw a pair of boxers tossed through the air, landing in a pile on the other side of the room. Tweek returned to him, flushed cock bobbing as he swung a leg over Craig’s stomach and straddled him.

Craig’s eyes roved up the expanse of Tweek’s abdomen, from the pattern of freckles that covered his shoulders, to the subtle definition of his skinny chest, all the way down to the trail of blonde hair that led to his already hard cock, deliciously leaking at the tip and beckoning Craig to reach out for a taste.

“ _Touch me_ , Craig. You can still use your hands, _can’t you_?” He grabbed Craig’s limp wrist and pressed his hand to his cock, closing his fingers snugly around his length. Craig started to pump him, slowly, watching intently as Tweek’s cock twitched in his hand; the smooth, velvety skin bunching at the tip with each tug. Tweek jutted his hips forward and let his head fall back, eyelids fluttering shut as he shallowly bucked his hips into Craig’s hand.

Craig released him from his grip, lifting an outstretched palm to Tweek. He rubbed his cheek against Craig’s open hand, pressing a soft kiss to the center and then laved his tongue over the expanse of it.

Craig returned his wet palm to Tweek’s crotch, hand gliding and twisting faster over his slickened cock. Tweek breathed out a series of soft sighs, in time with the flick of Craig’s wrist. Craig could feel his own cock hardening in his boxers, hot with friction as Tweek’s ass slid over it again and again.

Tweek fell forward panting, hands flat against Craig’s chest and burying his face into the crook of his neck. He thrusted his hips rapidly, driving his cock deep into the tunnel of Craig’s fist. Craig squeezed his fingers with every pass, reveling in the feeling of Tweek’s wild hair brushing rhythmically against his shoulder and the heady scent of the sweat that had begun to bead along his neck. He wanted so badly to drag his tongue along it, taste the salt of it.

Tweek began to whimper, breathing out Craig’s name as his hips began to twitch erratically. Craig reached around him with one hand and grabbed a rough handful of the soft, pillowy skin of Tweek’s ass. Slipping into the crevice of his cheeks, he found Tweek’s pucker and traced the tight skin there in soft circles, pulsing a finger against Tweek’s hole in time with his thrusts.

With a strained cry, Tweek collapsed on top of Craig as he released into his hand. Craig felt the warm cum seep onto his stomach between them, but he didn’t dare move as he stroked his hands softly down Tweek’s back and listened for his panting breaths to even out.

“How was that, baby?” He whispered into Tweek’s ear, pressing a closed lipped kiss to his cheek. Tweek hummed against his shoulder, hot breath still painting Craig’s skin. Lifting himself up on an elbow, Tweek bowed his head to observe the sticky mess between their bodies. He reached down, dragging a finger through the puddle on Craig’s stomach.

“I’m not done yet,” he whispered in a husky voice. Craig’s cock throbbed as their eyes met, noticing the mischievous glint in Tweek’s chocolate-colored eyes, " _I_ can still use _my_ tongue, you know."

He slowly crawled down Craig’s body, softening cock still warm and wet against the side of Craig’s leg. Tweek began to pepper tiny kisses across Craig’s chest, flicking his tongue out periodically for a taste.

“Maybe I should get a piercing, too,” he whispered as he grazed his teeth lightly over Craig’s nipple.

“Maybe here?” His tongue swirled around the taut skin, bringing the bud to a point in his mouth. He sucked lightly there, the course hairs of Craig’s chest tickling his lips.

Craig squirmed under his touch, drunkenly nodding as he lifted his hips, rutting his pulsing cock into Tweek’s stomach. Tweek continued to tease him, dragging his tongue lightly over the curves and divots of Craig’s stomach. He paused at his navel, licking slowly along the rim before dipping the tip of his tongue inside.

“Or maybe here? Do you think a belly button piercing would be sexy on me, Craig?”

Craig nodded again enthusiastically, bucking his hips, desperate for contact with his lover. Hunched over him, Tweek pressed down on his hips, stilling him, disapprovingly clicking his tongue against his ear.

“You have to be patient, _Craig_ ,” he ran his fingers gently over the bulge in Craig’s underwear, “You didn’t pierce your _dick_ , did you?”

“ _God_ no,” Craig gasped.

“Good.”

He traced the waist band of Craig’s underwear with his tongue, raising goosebumps on Craig’s skin as cool air met the wet trail. He hooked his thumbs beneath the elastic and tugged the fabric down, tauntingly, until Craig’s cock sprung out and flopped against his stomach. He breathed out a shuddering sigh of relief as he was finally freed from the constraint of his boxers.

Tweek dove between Craig’s legs, curling his fingers around the base of his cock and pressing his plump, eager lips to the tip. He licked repeatedly up the underside of his cock, stroking the pulsing veins with the tip of his tongue. He moved lower, pressing a soft kiss to the space between Craig’s base and sack. With a quiet moan, Craig spread his legs further, knees parting to the side to allow Tweek to bury his face in his most intimate area. Tweek traced the outline of his balls, teasing the delicate skin with tiny licks. Carefully, he sucked one into his mouth, lips sealed as he caressed it with the flat of his tongue. He released it with a pop, now slick and shiny with saliva, as he took the other in his mouth. He felt Craig’s fingers lightly caressing the sides of his face as he returned to the tip of his cock. He circled his lips around the head as Craig tangled his long fingers in Tweek’s hair, feeling a slight pressure at the back of his head as Craig urged him to continue. With a brief, warning glance at Craig, he parted his lips and engulfed Craig’s hard length into the heat of his mouth. The weight of Craig felt good, comforting against his tongue as he began bobbing his head up and down, taking him deeper into his mouth until he was nosing the dark curls at the base of Craig’s cock. He breathed in deeply as he felt saliva seep from the corners of his mouth, dizzy and utterly surrounded by Craig; the smell of him, the touch of him, the taste of him. He felt Craig’s fingers twist lightly through his hair, the tender touch stirring Tweek from his reverie. He dragged his mouth back up Craig’s length slowly, the soft undersides of his lips catching on every bump and dip of Craig’s cock and drawing desperate keens from his lover’s mouth.

Craig watched the muscles of Tweek’s shoulders ripple as his pace quickened. He sucked harder and faster, Craig lifting his hips to meet Tweek’s mouth with each bob of his head. Tweek would pull his lips completely off of Craig’s length before diving back down, enclosing Craig in the slick heat of his mouth. It was ecstasy, every time. Craig could feel the muscles of his abdomen tightening, thighs brushing against the sides of Tweek’s head, wild curls tickling Craig’s sensitive skin there. Noticing Craig beginning to tremble, Tweek grabbed his hips and angled him up, allowing himself to take Craig deeper, the head of his cock bumping against the back of his throat. Craig groaned, toes curling, a telltale sign to Tweek that he was near the edge. With one last hard suck, Tweek felt hot cum shooting into his mouth, dripping down his throat. He gently slid his lips along Craig’s throbbing length, guiding him down from his orgasm, before he swallowed his load, flinching at the salty taste like he always did. The spent, blissed out look on Craig’s face, however, made it worth it every time.

Craig’s chest heaved as Tweek crawled back up to lay next to him. He pressed a quick, closed lipped kiss to his mouth before deviously murmuring, “Sorry I can’t _share_ this time,” as he wiped the remainder of Craig’s release from his lips.

Craig laid his head back against the pillows, stretching his long legs luxuriously and drawing Tweek close to him.

“Fuck, babe,” he sighed, “that was nice.”

Tweek grinned cockily; he knew it was nice. It was always nice. After so many years together, he had learned exactly how to work Craig over and get him to unravel under his touch, every time.

He reached over and grabbed the discarded bed sheet tangled around their feet, using it to mop up the mess on Craig’s stomach.

“I’m not even mad at you for doing that,” Craig said, eyes closed peacefully, referring to Tweek’s method of cleanup. He always bitched when he would do that, or when Tweek would wipe his fingers on the sheets, “Just throw it in the hamper. I’ll wash it later.”

Tweek bundled up the sheet and tossed it toward the basket in the corner of the room. He missed, barely, landing a corner in the basket while the rest of it unfurled in a heap on Craig’s pristine floor. He shrugged and cuddled back up next to Craig.

He rested his head on Craig’s shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. Craig lazily ran his fingers up and down Tweek’s arm comfortingly, still savoring the afterglow.

“I can’t wait to taste you again, babe,” Craig said, “I wanna do that to you.”

“You _will_ ,” Tweek insisted smugly as he grabbed his phone from the beside table, clicking the button on the side of his phone and bringing the screen to life, “on January 13th, twenty-eight days from now.”

He shoved his phone in Craig’s face. He squinted a bit as he made sense of what Tweek was showing him: a countdown, on the home screen of Tweek’s phone, for four weeks from now titled “ _Craig sucks my dick_ _”_.

“Oh my god,” Craig laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah,” Tweek said, “and it _better_ be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I hope all of you stay safe and healthy over the holidays and have a happy New Year! As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated. :)
> 
> I want to say a special thanks to jewboykahl as usual for taking the time to read over this for me and offer suggesions and edits! And for listening to me always blabber about Creek silliness and for just being the best friend/Secret Santa ever!
> 
> And thanks also to my friends over at the Creek Server for all of their help, encouragement, and for answering my questions about tattoos. It truly takes a village to write a Secret Santa fic. ;)
> 
> And, once again, I hope you liked the story Lex! <3


End file.
